


The one who brings grief

by Afloatingsubmariner (orphan_account)



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angerboda is a queen, F/M, First Crush, First Meetings, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Feels, Norse Myths & Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Afloatingsubmariner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the heir of Jötunheimr throne, Loki has a a lot of responsibilities. First he needs to get closer to his realm's subjects until he meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one who brings grief

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I start getting interested in Norse mythology, I fell in love with a lot of characters but I think I'm crushing hard on Angrboða and all the potential she delivers. If you want to see how I pictured her for this small bit of fanfiction here is a fanart of my own : http://a-floating-submariner.tumblr.com/post/60476894311/angrbo-a-belongs-to-a-floating-submariner-is-it

The clinking noise of a cup echoes in the room. Loki's hostess raises her head to meet his gaze:

 

“I think you haven’t met my daughter yet, prince. Angrboða, please come with us.”

 

A young girl jotun goes down the stairs to join them, her rustling footsteps sounding like a caress in Loki’s mind. Once she comes into view, he starts to feel his brain melting, his resistances breaking in front of the sheer power Angrboða is emanating. Though Loki is taller than her, she still manages to tower over him through the smallest gestures, proud and regal. A mere pointed glance in his direction fixes him to his seat so he could be expected to obey her in every way. The whole room becomes silent, no one dares to breathe, not even her own mother. Then, Angrboða is walking barefoot to seat next to him. Her red eyes undress him in a very calculating gaze like a jeweller would when he has to estimate what is the true value of a precious stone. And in this very instant, Loki feels all his titles, his authority, his rich costume informing of his royal lineage vanish in a glimpse, weighing nothing in comparison of the noble aura this young girl carries with her; for the only jewel she wears on her head looks like the most beautiful crown a queen could possess. And when he bows down to kiss her hand, the strength collected in her fingers he can touch under his lips tells him he is authorized to do so because she grants him this gift. For Loki, it may be the most precious of his privileges. Angrboða doesn’t smile but her gaze seems softer than before when she greets him:

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my prince.”

 

 _My_ prince. The possessive connotation and everything it suggests for their future interactions makes him grin smugly. She curtly bats her thick eyelashes and Loki gulps because she has just reminded who was still in control here. White teeth reveal themselves behind her dark lips, conveying a wicked part of her personality. Excitement runs in Loki’s body, awaking butterflies in his belly.

 

“I hope you will enjoy your stay in our region.” Angrboða adds. “It is quite simpler than the splendid mountains surrounding your palace, I’m afraid, but you will realize countryside has a lot of hidden appeals.”

 

“The only thing I lack would be a suited guide to discover them, I suppose?” Loki asks, leaning closer in her space.

 

Her eyes flash from dark red to scarlet, as bright as blood, promising him unconventional, dangerous paths they would take for their potential journey. Fortunately Loki has always welcomed exciting situations in his life yet his instincts whisper to him that Angrboða would be the most unpredictable he could possibly face.

 


End file.
